The Forgotten Goddess
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: Years into the future, when the mortals worship gods once again, there is a mistake. One of the Olympians has been forgotten, she has been left alone to fend herself. The mortals no longer know her. Why? She has not faded. She has not died. She was simply forgotten. You could it was a mistake, but she didn't think so. (Full title on the inside)Tell me if you want me to con. this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Might be kind of sad.**

* * *

_Summary: Years into the future, when the mortals worship gods once again, there is a mistake. One of the Olympians has been forgotten, she has been left alone to fend herself. The mortals no longer know her. Why? She has not faded. She has not died. She was simply forgotten. You could it was a mistake, but she didn't think so. People thought of her as cold, and distant. She was neither, she had been afraid. Afraid of being hurt. You did not know her true self when you judged her. That had never been her true self. Her true self was locked away. She had left thinking that no one knew who she was. A free-verse poem about her._

Athena's POV:

You will not know me,

Search online I am not there.

Deep inside your mind I will be there,

Alive, waiting for you to see me.

Years ago I was powerful, much more powerful.

But now, I am reduced to only my titles.

I have left my throne, being trapped by Kronos for years,

No one ever knew.

Now I know why, when I'm finally free;

Kronos had shown them a hologram of someone cold and distant.

I had spent days crying.

Why had they always thought that I was cold,

Or distant?

I tried to block all,

My life had been complicated,

I didn't want anymore drama in my life.

No one had known, up to the day I left.

The closest were Artemis and Persephone.

Underneath all my masks,

I hated,

I loved,

I lived.

Now, no one has remembered me.

I may have loved Poseidon,

I may have hated my father,

I may have died from emotion when Pan,

The first god to know who I truly was,

Died.

No one knew.

Pan had died, taking all of our secrets with him.

Now I roam the cities,

With the same personality,

Except with my true self.

In a way it was like Percy.

He had lived, and died,

Along with Annabeth,

They lived a long life,

Full of ups and downs.

But they had each other,

I had no one.

Not one god had tried to get to know me,

They thought they knew me,

Though, they didn't.

The mortals take no notice of me.

It's like I'm one of them.

I still have the mist,

The mortals might be clear-sighted,

But I have never changed.

I heard that Olympus has left,

Off to Greece,

While I'm left, roaming NYC,

You never knew me.

I never lived to you.

You have heard my opinion,

That will hopefully change within the next few years.

I have seen mortals moving on when others die,

Your heart can be mended.

But my heart, my immortal heart,

Will live on, never seeing my loved ones again,

Same body or not.

I can not go back to Olympus,

They have most likely forgotten me,

I am probably nothing but a memory they can never catch.

Maybe in this city,

I will change,

For better or worse,

I must try to forget and move on,

Hopefully to think of myself as mortal,

Like milliena ago, with Pallas.

Thinking back, I had been foolish to kill her,

I was jealous when I turned Medusa into a monster,

Now, I will try and fit in.

You can forget me and this poem,

I have left it online,

Inspiring an author to write this down,

Years before this happens.

In my dimension of the world,

The world will never change,

But I can.

For better or worse.

A few years later,

I will head back to my old life,

What ever it was,

I have forgotten,

I have watched people die,

Watched my friends die,

Yet I am still young.

What has happened?

_You have forgotten. _A voice tells me,

But what?,

I cry out.

I have left something out,

There are thirteen gods back in Greece,

Where they first lived.

I feel like I missed someone,

But who?,

I wonder.

Once again, I have learned,

Who I am,

And what I wish to do.

I will head back home,

They can forget me,

But if they remember me,

I hope to not make that mistake once again.

Remind me,

Mortals,

I am not one.

Reading this again,

Maybe if I'm down,

I can learn from you,

I was twice among you,

I hope not thrice.

I hope that one day,

You will all know me.

Goodbye, mortals,

It is time to return to Olympus.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Should I continue? Review! Please! I need to know, so I can have enough time to update if you want. It's a CRISIS!**

**P.S. Check out my other stories? Pwease?**


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

**1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

**2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

**3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

**4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

**5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

**6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

**7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

**That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

**NEXT!**

**REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon. **

**1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

**2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

**3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

**4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

**5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

**6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

**7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

**So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing. **

**And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

**Thanks for reading this if you did.**

**Sincerely,**

**Goddess of Spring-Gems**

**PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
